The exterior and interior of motor vehicles are usually provided with emblems which display the manufacturer's logo. For this, the logo is either depicted on a flat emblem or the emblem itself has the shape of the logo or at least has structures which represent the logo.
The sense of the quality of a vehicle interior can be accentuated by illuminating a logo arranged therein. Several solutions for illuminating a logo are known from the prior art, which are based on various techniques. DE-U-200 18 732, EP-A-1 000 809, JP-A-2005 215596, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,026, US-A-2005/0007752, US-A-2006/0023468 and WO-A-2005/016698 are named by way of example.
The mounting and illuminating of a logo on an airbag cover, typically in the central region of the steering wheel, presents certain difficulties. In an illuminating assembly, it has to be understood that neither individual components are to be allowed to become detached from the assembly, nor is the entire assembly allowed to become detached from the cover, if the airbag is activated.
Further requirements for the illuminating assembly are a low weight and a small overall height. In addition, it is desirable that emblems which up until the present have not been illuminated are still able to be utilized for illuminated use, so that no changes to the design and structure of the emblems are necessary.